


Becoming a Family

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wants more than anything for his new step-daughter to accept him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming a Family

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my other works, here's quickly who's who:  
> Ari is Warden Cousland, Eleanor is her daughter with Zevran. The King is Alistair
> 
> If you like this, PLEASE leave me a Kudos or a comment to let me know. I can't tell you how much it makes my day when you do.

“I'm not sure she's ever going to be ok with me,” Anders sighed sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ari wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned into his back. “Give her time, it's only been a month. She's just getting used to having you around is all.”

“It took her all of five seconds to get used to Fenris. We were barely in the Hanged Man before she had dragged him off to play.” Anders said turning his head slightly towards her.

“Fenris wasn't marrying her mother and moving in. She's adjusting, I promise.” Ari ran her hand through his hair. That was the thing though, he didn't want her to _adjust_ , he wanted the girl to want him to be there.

Anders ran his hand through his hair and stood up. Turning around he gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips and then dressed for the day. He knew she was just trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't working so well this time.

They sat at breakfast, Ari eating little as morning sickness was still plaguing her. Eleanor ate quietly but Anders noticed how she kept watching him closely from across the table. He'd tried reaching out to her, even inviting her to go fishing with him. What he got for his effort was yelled at “You're not my Papá”, and she got sent to her room by her mother in reply.

“Now she'll associate me with being punished,” he had worried.

“No, she'll associate being rude with punishment. You aren't a factor.” Ari had tried to reassure him.

But here she sat, across the table. Looking him over with a look he felt she must have picked up from the King. It felt much the same as when the King had been unsure of him at the start.

***

Anders tried talking to the King when the man had stopped by the clinic to check on one of his staff that had fallen ill.

“Trust me, she likes you more than she's letting on.” the King said with a wink.

Anders wanted to believe it was true. He knew Eleanor talked to the King more than anyone else, but he was still in doubt.

***

Then it happened. He was bringing some supplies to the Royal Healer when he heard Isolde's voice. Anders' hand clenched. Ari had told him after the ball a couple of weeks earlier that Isolde had called Eleanor a flat-eared rabbit at some point before her mother had returned. She had been right not to tell him at the ball, as he most definitely would have set the woman on fire.

“I can't believe they'd just let that man walk around the castle, much less Denerim free. And for him to be at the Royal ball, distasteful. I guess after disgracing herself being married to an elf, that Cousland woman couldn't be too picky in her choice of husbands, could she? But for them to act like Anders is an equal, despicable.” Isolde tutted to her aide.

Anders prepared to move into the hallway to let the insolent woman know he was there and just what he thought of her. Before he could react though, Eleanor came running out of who knows where right at Isolde. She had been terrified of the woman, and kept a wide berth around her, yet here she was running right at her.

The Princess stopped in front of her, her hands at her fists by her side as she glared at the Arlessa. “You be quiet! That's by daddy!” and then she stomped her foot on top of the Arlessa's, causing the older woman to shout out.

Anders couldn't help the smile that came to his face or the tear in his eye. She had defended him. She had called him “daddy”.

***

Anders entered his home, his step much lighter than it had been when he left. From the kitchen he could hear laughter from Ari and Eleanor. He walked in seeing they were making a pie together. Anders leaned over and gave Ari a peck on her cheek. Eleanor gave him a nervous look and his heart sunk again. He had thought they were making progress.

“Mamá, ask him”, Eleanor said to her.

“Oh no. You're the Princess, you need to get used to asking people for things. You ask him. I promise, it'll be ok.” Ari encouraged her.

Eleanor looked at Anders who took a seat across from the table reaching in for one of the apples for the pie only to have his hand playfully smacked by Ari.

The girl watched him still nervous and bit her lip. “Go on” her mother encouraged her.

Eleanor gave her a look that clearly said she was not happy she was having to do this on her own. “Anders?” she asked nervously.

“Yes?” he replied.

“There's a formal lunch next week at the castle. There's a Duke coming from Rivain. Uncle King said I can bring a guest. Would you go with me?” she watched him under her lashes almost afraid to ask.

“I would love to go with you,” he grinned.

He wasn't sure if Ari had told the girl to ask him or not, but he realized it had been the girls idea when she looked up at him, her eyes wide and her smile larger than he'd ever seen. “Really?” she asked clearly excited.

“Really,” he nodded.

Eleanor smile remained and she looked at her mother. “I told you,” Ari grinned.

Eleanor looked at her mother again and Anders realized there was something more. Ari nodded her head towards Anders clearly encouraging the girl to continue.

Eleanor walked around the table until she was standing next to Anders. He turned so that he was facing her now. “Is there something else, Ele?” he asked her.

Eleanor looked at her mother again, as if to get some bravery. “Would it be ok if....” she looked down again and picked up his hand playing with the fingers a little clearly very nervous. Anders took her tiny hand in his and held it and she looked up at him. “Can I call you daddy instead of Anders?” she asked him, the look on her face was clear she was afraid he'd say no.

“I would love that more than anything, Ele. That would make me very happy.” Anders answered as he picked her up and placed the girl in his lap. He looked over to Ari who was wiping away a tear watching the two of them. Eleanor wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Anders held her back and felt his heart soar again.

 


End file.
